Drogas, langostas y un traje de pirata
by Necklace of Rope
Summary: Los Chorrocientos Juegos de la Muerte ya están aquí. Los tributos están listos para hacer el ridículo. Finnick está atractivamente confuso. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


**Disclaimer: **nada ni nadie que reconozcáis es mío, los derechos los tiene una tal Suzanne Collins, ¡pardiez!

* * *

Hasta hace poco, yo era un chico sencillo. Siendo como soy del distrito 4, me gustaba ordenar a mis mayordomos que pescaran por mí, languidecer en la playa bebiendo cócteles en vasos de piedras preciosas, y conservar mi maravilloso bronceado con tratamientos caros (y no por estar trabajando en el mar de sol a sol, que eso es de pobres). Vamos, lo que se dice cosas sencillas, pequeños placeres de la vida al alcance de todos.

La vida me trataba bien, yo mantenía mi escultural cuerpo de dios griego a base de comer las langostas pescadas por mis mayordomos con salsa de oro fundido y diamantes, que como todo el mundo sabe es de lo mejor para regular el tracto intestinal; y de desgastar luego esas calorías fingiendo que hacía ejercicio en la playa, para deleite de mi club de fans.

Pero un buen día me di cuenta de que esa vida no me satisfacía, de que no me sentía completo. Se lo conté a mi equipo de psiquiatras, quienes, tras varias reuniones y un par de millones gastados en ellos por mi parte (como veis, son buenos chicos, me salieron baratos), me dieron unas medicinas que me hacían estar muy feliz. También me hacían ver duendes de colores y oír voces que tienen una sospechosa insistencia en que coma helados de menta y chocolate (creo que quieren que engorde, qué asco), aunque por lo demás todo iba bien. Pero ahora que no tengo mis pastillas y su efecto se ha pasado del todo, creo que empiezo a comprender por qué los días anteriores están borrosos y no recuerdo muy bien cómo he llegado a esta situación.

A ver, dejad que me explique. En un momento estoy en una especie de ceremonia que me dicen que se llama "la Cosecha", tomándome mis últimas pastillas como si fueran caramelos, y al momento siguiente estoy en una especie de plataforma formando parte de un círculo de…muchas personas. Son más de dos y menos de cien, nunca se me ha dado muy bien contar porque para eso está el servicio.

Es cierto que puede ser que recuerde muy borrosamente algo así como que me seleccionaban para competir a muerte, y luego unas personas intentaban ponerme guapo para un desfile (cosa que no consiguieron, porque ya soy perfecto), y después hubo unos entrenamientos con gente poco amiga del desodorante (ughs, me da asquito sólo de intentar recordarlo), y algunas otras cosas. Pero la verdad, no me preocupé demasiado, porque mis colegas los duendes aún estaban también allí y ellos hacen que le quites importancia a cualquier cosa. Los quiero mucho.

El caso es que, volviendo al presente, me doy cuenta con horror de varias cosas. La primera es que en la plataforma al lado de la mía está la presidenta de mi club de fans, una tal Annie Cresta, que también es mi principal acosadora. Puedo soportar que me inunden la casa de regalos, o que se sepan mi vida mejor que yo, como hacen las otras acosadoras que tengo, pero las acciones de ésta van más allá de lo horrible y lo inhumano. Atención, que ahí va: una vez, me robó mi carísimo bote de acondicionador para el pelo, con esencia de lágrimas de unicornio, sólo para intentar tener un pelo tan fabuloso como el mío. ¡Mi acondicionador! Eso es lo peor que se le puede hacer a un hombre, y más teniendo en cuenta que era una edición limitada, con extra de lágrimas de unicornio. Aún lloro al recordarlo.

La segunda cosa es que dicha arpía lleva una camiseta amarillo fosforito llena de corazones donde pone, en letras bien grandes y brillantes: "Finnick, ¡HAZME UN HIJO!". Como escribió una vez el sabio, cuantos más signos de exclamación usas, menos estás en tu sano juicio. Y lo que más miedo me da no son las pervertidas intenciones que se adivinan en su cara, no, si no que tampoco tiene ningún sentido de la moda, pues el amarillo fosforito dejó de ser _fashion_ hace varias temporadas. Además, ella tiene los brazos completamente extendidos hacia mí (aunque para mi alivio no se baja de la plataforma, cosa que no entiendo) y está intentado tocarme, lo cual me asusta porque no quiero que me contagie su mal gusto.

La tercera cosa es que, en el centro del círculo formado por todos nosotros, hay una especie de pasarela elevada, donde un grupo de animadoras está realizando una misteriosa cuenta atrás, no sé para qué. Es terrorífico que alguien pueda tener tan poco sentido del ritmo como ellas.

Y la cuarta y peor cosa, es lo que llevo puesto. Al parecer a alguno de esos simpáticos estilistas que no recuerdo del todo se le ha ocurrido que lo mejor era vestirme de pirata, ya que vengo del distrito 4. Me han cortado una pierna y me la han puesto de palo, llevo un parche en el ojo y, no me preguntéis por qué, llevo un montón de CDs colgando de mi traje de pirata con lo que parecen ser títulos de películas recientemente estrenadas, escritos con rotulador permanente. No tengo muy claro que concepto tienen por aquí de los piratas. También me han dado una botella de ron, vacía para mi desgracia. ¡Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo es que mi sombrero de capitán pirata no combina con mis botas!

Sinceramente creo que esto es una pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, las animadoras han decidido acompañar la cuenta atrás y el pésimo baile con una canción:

_Había una vez, un Juego_

_que paraba siempre el corazooooón._

_Lleno de dolor,_

_un mundo de terror,_

_pleno de violencia y sinrazoooooón._

_Había una vez, un Juego_

_que paraba siempre el corazooooón._

_Sin temer jamás_

_al frío o al calor,_

_el tributo mata siempre a su agresooooooor._

_Siempre asesinar,_

_siempre desnucar,_

_pasen a ver el Juego._

_Otro delito,_

_otra traición,_

_pasen a ver el Juego._

_Es demencial,_

_no tiene igual,_

_pasen a ver el Juego._

_¡Somos felices de conseguir a un tributo hacer moriiiiir!_

_Había una vez, un Juego_

_que paraba siempre el corazooooón,_

_¡que paraba siempre el corazooooón!_

Hay que reconocerles que la canción es pegadiza, de hecho, una chica que está a un par de plataformas de mí, con un número 1 estampado en la frente, guapa y rubia y con pinta de que un caracol le ganaría en un concurso de agudeza mental, está coreando la canción. Cada vez que las animadoras dicen "corazón" ella grita con toda la alegría del mundo "¡De los tributos!". Además, está intentando seguir el bailoteo de las animadoras, con tanto entusiasmo que se cae fuera de su plataforma, la cual, de pronto, explota.

Mientras me quito un trocito de ex-persona de mi sombrero, entiendo por fin por qué mi acosadora no quería bajarse de su plataforma. Explotar es taaaan anti estético.

Ante este espectáculo, las animadoras acaban su cuenta atrás y sonríen como unas desquiciadas, y gritan todas a coro con sus mejores voces de comentarista deportivo:

- ¡Ahiiiiiiiiií va la primeeeeeeraaaaa! ¡Yiiiihaa! ¡Feliiiiiices 666666º Juegos de la Mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrteeeeeeeee!

Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Estos son los Juegos de la Muerte, mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón! La verdad es que pensaba presentarme voluntario igualmente para morir con estilo y bien guapo en televisión, y escapar del hastío de mi vida, antes de que se me ocurriera contarles mis traumas a los psiquiatras. Y ahora estoy aquí igualmente, he hecho un poco más ricos a mis psiquiatras y he conocido a mis maravillosos amigos los duendes, ¡todos salimos ganando y felices! ¡Jijijijijijijiji! Aunque justo cuando me doy cuenta de esto, hay algo que me entristece: no he sido el primero en morir, y por lo tanto no he ganado. Entonces, una voz suena por megafonía:

- A ver, chavales, esforzaos un poco más, la idiota esa queda descalificada por tener una muerte cutre y predecible. Hale, venga, bonicos, que aún podéis ganar, eh. A matarse se ha dicho.

Llegados a este punto todos nos miramos entre nosotros. La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo, de hecho alguien ha sacado un cuchillo y está haciendo movimientos extraños a su alrededor. Y la tensión grita: ¡au, jopé!

Tras esta idiotez, la verdad es que ninguno nos atrevemos a hacer el primer movimiento. Yo, porque tengo miedo de ser demasiado bueno peleando y no morir en la lucha; otros, al parecer, porque son demasiado vagos para moverse. Es el caso de un tipo madurito y bastante borracho, a juzgar por cómo no ha podido mantener el equilibrio y está cómodamente tumbado en el suelo con los pies cruzados sobre su plataforma. El hombre aprovecha el silencio gritando en dirección a un chavalín rubio con cara de inocente que tiene cerca:

- ¡Eh, Pita! ¿Sabesh que tienesh nombre de pan? ¡Jijijijijijiji! ¡Voy a hacerme bocadillosh contigo!

- Joooooo, Haymitch, no te metas conmigo, ¡jopé!- exclama el interpelado, con cara de perrillo apaleado. Tampoco es que poner esa cara le surta mucho efecto, con la pinta de simple que tiene. Mientras tanto, yo me he acomodado tranquilamente en mi plataforma y he llamado a mi mayordomo principal al móvil. No debería tardar mucho en llegar, pero mientras tengo toda la intención de disfrutar del espectáculo.

- ¡Y eresh más feo que pegarle a un padre, Pita! ¡Pita, Pita, Pita! ¡Já, también puedo llamarg a mish gallinash con tu nombre!

La mayoría de los aquí presentes hemos entendido que el tal Haymitch está intentando provocar al otro para que le mate, aunque parece que él mismo no.

- ¡Joooooo, Katniss, dile algo!

- Hombre, Pita…digo, Peeta, a ver, la verdad es que guapo no eres. Y el pan se te queda siempre duro. Y eres más simple que el mecanismo de un botijo. Y…

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡BUAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Socorro, mamá!- responde el chico, entre sollozos patéticos.

En este momento, aparece en paracaídas mi mayordomo, Jeffrey. Y en vez de dirigirse a mí (¡qué ultraje!), se dirige al tal Pita y le dice:

- Señor, tengo un mensaje para usted. Que dice su madre que a ella no la meta en esto, que debería usted haber sospechado que nadie le quería cuando ella misma le puso un nombre tan ridículo. Y que haga el favor de morirse rapidito, que la televisión le hace a usted gordo y ella se avergüenza ante sus amigas de tener que verle.

Con un último "¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" lastimero, al tal Pita se le acaban las fuerzas y se deshidrata hasta la muerte de tanto llorar. Qué muerte más patética, pienso yo, es una vergüenza que este individuo nos haya ganado a todos. Con un gesto, le digo a mi mayordomo que me ponga un Martini bien cargado, para olvidar las penas. Al verlo, Haymitch dice:

- ¡Otro para mí, camarero! Y tú, Katniss, moza, podríash haberte controlado un poco, que has hundido al shaval y ahora nosh ha ganado a todosh…

- ¡Haymitch, no me vaciles! ¡Que se acaba de morir uno de mis amores con los que estoy toda la trama jugueteando y estoy muy sensible, eeehh! ¿Con quién acapararé la atención ahora? ¡Ay, que me desmayo!- dice la chica, llevándose dramáticamente la mano a la frente. Con cuidado de no mancharse el disfraz de minera que lleva, se deja caer poéticamente al suelo, al tiempo que exclama:

- ¡Oh, muerta soy de amor! ¡Aquí fenezco y hoy acaban mis pesa…AAAAAHHHH!

Se ve que la chica no había tenido en cuenta que se estaba dejando caer encima del cuchillo oportunamente situado de una niña con trenzas rubias, muy mona, pero que sonreía malévolamente. Dicha niña exclama:

- ¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡Así aprenderás a robarme el protagonismo, hermanita! ¡Yo quería venir, no hacía falta que te presentaras voluntaria por mí!

Aparentemente ajena a que eso pasó en un mundo y una historia bastante más serios que los nuestros, acto seguido se va trotando alegremente en dirección a unas colinas con aspecto de nube de azúcar que hay cerca, donde la vemos empezar a comérselas como si no hubiera mañana (aunque bien pensado, puede que no lo haya). Es hipnótico ver a esa niña comer colinas como si nada. Tras un rato, la vemos agarrarse la barriga y hacer gestos extraños, y después caer derrumbada en el suelo. Se ve que aunque parecieran algodón de azúcar, eran colinas normales, y comer tierra no es muy sano. Pobre niña, me caía bien, esas trenzas que llevaba están muy de moda.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, algunos otros mayordomos de los demás tributos han ido llegando, pero obviamente no le llegan ni a la altura de los talones a mi Jeffrey. Así que me acabo mi Martini, y le ordeno a Jeffrey que se cargue al resto de mayordomos, uno por uno y lo más sádicamente posible. Ya que el niño-pan nos ha ganado a todos tan tontamente, al menos voy a ser yo el que dé un buen espectáculo (a través de mi mayordomo, porque las manchas de sangre se quitan fatal de la ropa) y así, de paso, los demás se quedarán sin su servicio y no estarán tan fabulosos como yo. Es un plan perfecto. Justo cuando Jeffrey está sacando su bazooka del bolsillo (¡tomad patada, leyes de la física!), la misma voz por megafonía de antes interrumpe los acontecimientos:

- A ver, panda de inútiles, si esto es lo que entendéis por "épica lucha a muerte", estamos jodidos. Así que vamos a darle un premio especial al que tenga la muerte más ridícula e impresionante, ¿os queda clarito? ¡A trabajar, hatajo de inservibles! ¡Hop, hop, hop!

Y justo después se oye a la misma voz, diciendo por lo bajinis:

- Si es que en esta juventud de hoy en día ya no se puede confiar, joder, ni para que se maten entre ellos valen, oiga. A este paso me van a despedir, y no sé cómo le voy a comprar el unicornio volador rosa a mi nietecita por Navidad. En mis tiempos nos matábamos con vigor, con clase, como auténticos caballeros…

- Oye, Manolo, que te has dejado el micrófono encendido…

- ¡MECAGOENgdfljfldjlsdfjlrhl!

Tras esos perturbadores sonidos, los tributos que quedamos nos miramos entre nosotros. Y, entonces, se desencadena el caos. Salimos todos corriendo (o en mi caso, siendo llevados en volandas a la carrera por nuestros mayordomos, que eso tiene más clase) en diferentes direcciones, en busca de algo que nos proporcione una muerte lo suficientemente espectacular. Veo que mi acosadora nos persigue a mí y a Jeffrey, pero como a los estilistas se les parece haber ocurrido vestirla de sirena, no puede mover mucho las piernas y le acaba dando un amoroso abrazo al suelo, con pérdida inmediata de varios dientes y la dignidad. Mi mayordomo y yo aprovechamos para escapar en dirección a una parte de la arena que parece prometedoramente llena de artilugios potencialmente mortales, es decir, un parque de atracciones. Abandonado, para más señas.

Por desgracia, ya se nos ha adelantado alguien. Una chica medio calva se ha subido a la montaña rusa y está haciendo oscilar peligrosamente sus hachas al tiempo que exclama alegremente "¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiiiiii!" siguiendo los vaivenes de la atracción. Milagrosamente, consigue bajarse ilesa, pero está tan mareada que aún meneando sus hachas choca contra un poste cercano, con tan mala suerte de decapitarse a sí misma. Qué poquísimo estilo. Justo cuando le ordeno a Jeffrey que siga corriendo, aparece un comité de tres expertos de la nada, sentados en una mesa larga con su típico mantelito blanco, y levantan unas tarjetas con la puntuación que le dan a la muerte de la chica. No puedo evitar quedarme a observar qué piensan de mi competencia.

El primero, un payaso directamente extraído de una película de terror, con maquillaje terrorífico y todo, levanta una tarjeta con un gran 5 dibujado y exclama:

- Bien en el tema de salpicar sangre, correcta ejecución, pero me ha faltado una pizquita más de originalidad en esta _performance. _Tú puedes ofrecer un poquito más, Johanna.

El segundo, un tipo calvo y con grandes gafas de sol, mirando mal a todo el mundo levanta una tarjeta con un 2 y dice:

- Mira chica, hasta mi abuela con sus agujas de hacer punto podría haberlo hecho mejor. No sé por qué lo intentas, no queremos birrias como tú en este programa. Vuélvete al árbol del que te bajaste.

Se ve que es el malote de los tres. El tercero, una chica bastante mona con pinta de emocionarse hasta por el vuelo de una mariposa, saca una tarjeta con un 8 y suelta:

- ¡No sé qué os pasa, chicos! ¡Si lo ha hecho súper bien! La valentía y el arrojo que ha demostrado no se ven todos los días. ¡Tú sí que vales, nena! ¡Ole!

Y entonces los tres desaparecen con un "¡Plop!", sin darse cuenta de que la tal Johanna no se puede decir que haya escuchado sus valoraciones, porque para eso creo que hace falta tener la cabeza conectada al resto del cuerpo. En fin, lo que yo decía, una actuación lamentable. Viendo que con una puntuación tan triste a ella no le van a dar el premio especial y que aún puedo ganarlo, me dispongo a abandonar la zona (porque no quiero utilizar el mismo escenario que la Johanna esa, copiar no es mi estilo) cuando me doy cuenta de que Jeffrey no me está llevando. Miro a mi alrededor, y me doy cuenta de que el borracho del principio ha reunido a todos los mayordomos y se los ha llevado de parranda por el lugar. Ahora mismo están bailando la conga, pisoteándose unos a otros por efecto del alcohol, y diciéndose unos a otros cosas como "Eresh un tío de puta madre" o "Te quiero mazo, tronco". Le grito a Jeffrey que venga y que me lleve, que este cuerpo escultural que tengo no está hecho para desgastarse, y lo único que hace es mirarme con los ojos desenfocados, y seguir bailando la conga. Como veo que están dispuestos a beber hasta reventar sus hígados, me voy de allí por mi propio pie. Qué ultraje. Y encima con mi pata de palo, que es un accesorio de lo menos _chic_ que existe.

En fin, así de dura es la vida. Atravieso varias zonas de la Arena en mi triste paseo, con la grandísima suerte de ver como un chico que tiene "Cato" escrito en su brazo (como si fuera tan tonto de olvidarse su nombre y lo tuviera que ver para recordarlo) está inyectándose algo que supongo que serán esteroides y haciendo resaltar sus músculos, levantando piedras, árboles, jabalíes, al jurado de expertos (que ha vuelto a aparecer), y todo lo que se le pone por delante. Tiene su propio club de fans suspirando por sus huesos, formado por varias chicas y chicos que no le importan a nadie y que llamaremos "Tributos Aleatorios de Relleno de Distritos Ignotos como el 9". Bonito nombre. El caso es que el tal Cato debe de haberse confundido con sus inyecciones, porque de pronto cae rendido al suelo murmurando cosas extrañas y muere. Todos los Tributos Aleatorios de Relleno caen desmayados en efecto dominó y mueren del trauma también, uno detrás de otro (o puede que fuera por golpearse unos a otros en la caída, quién sabe). Está claro que hay gente que no tiene ni idea de a quién admirar, yo, por ejemplo, nunca daría un espectáculo tan nefasto. Y lo digo con humildad, eh, que conste. Así que dejo al jurado de expertos dando sus votaciones, convencido de que no serán buenas, y sigo andando.

Un rato después, no sin antes ser asaltado por una niña pelirroja que intentó robarme pero que murió extasiada por lo guapo que soy, llego a un lugar que me resulta familiar. Es como estar en casa. Hay una bonita playa, llena de perlas y piedras preciosas, acompañada por un resplandeciente y tranquilo mar. Aunque en medio del agua hay un barco partido en dos en proceso de hundirse, cosa que no me suena que hubiera en casa. Agarro un trozo de madera que flota cerca y me dirijo al lugar, regido por el morboso interior que todos tenemos. Os estaréis preguntando por qué no descubro mi hercúleo torso y nado hasta el sitio. La respuesta es sencilla, y es que no sé nadar, porque mis mayordomos siempre lo han hecho por mí. Pero pensándolo bien, lo de descubrir mi hercúleo torso nunca está de más, así que lo hago. Hay que ver qué bueno que estoy. Y cuál es mi sorpresa al oír un suspiro de placer a mis espaldas, y girarme sólo para ver a mi acosadora nadando a toda velocidad hacia mí. Parece que su cola de sirena le da ciertas ventajas en el mar.

La muy loca llega hasta mí, se tira en plancha a mi cuello, y con su boca desdentada grita:

- ¡Oh, Finnick, cuánto te he echado de menos! ¡Ahora podemos morir juntitos dramáticamente! ¡Si saltas tú salto yo y esas cosas que se dicen, verdad! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EEEHH?!

- ¡Aarrrrrrrrrgh, marinera! ¡Rayos y centellas, aléjate de mí! ¡Yo-ho!

La verdad es que no sé por qué hablo así, supongo que los del Capitolio me habrán puesto un chip para hablar como un pirata o algo, pero viniendo de mí suena sexy. Todo viniendo de mí suena sexy. Hasta la palabra repollo, que es de lo más anti erótico que te puedas echar en cara, viniendo de mí suena sexy. Pero bueno, que me desvío del tema. La chiflada sigue en sus trece, y dice:

- ¡Pero yo te amo, Finnick! Voy a casarme contigo y a tener muchos bebés y a envejecer contigo y a hacerte las cosas que cualquier mujer piensa al verte, todos los días, a todas horas.

- ¡Ahoy, bucanera! ¡Por las barbas de Neptuno, déjame en paz! ¡No hay suficiente ron en el mundo para aguantarte, canalla!

- ¡No me digas eso, Finnick, no puedo soportarlo! ¡Oh!

- ¡Rayos y retruécanos, zagala! ¡Prefiero pasear por la plancha antes que estar contigo! ¡Aarrrrgh!

Y con esto último, me tiro de mi trozo de madera al mar. Intento huir de ella pero como no sé nadar, empiezo a hundirme. Bueh, supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que soportar a Annie Cresta. De pronto, veo que un ejército de langostas se dirige hacia mí, con una langosta más grande y con una corona a la cabeza. El Rey de las Langostas llega hasta mí, y me dice:

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Esto va por todos nuestros hermanos que te comiste, con salsa de oro fundido y diamantes!

Entonces todas las langostas me rodean y empiezan a usar sus pinzas contra mí. Veo aparecer al jurado flotando tranquilamente sobre las aguas, empezando a valorarme, señal de que mi final está cerca. El payaso comenta que le ha gustado mi actuación, con escenita dramática previa y todo. A la chica le gusta la ironía de que se me estén comiendo un montón de langostas parlantes. Parece que la cosa va bien. Pero, antes de poder escuchar la valoración del miembro del jurado malote, las langostas y mi incapacidad para nadar me arrastran hasta el fondo definitivamente con un último "¡Ahoy, camaradas!". Y mientras los crustáceos disfrutan de las "Delicias de Finnick" que parece que hay en el menú, mi último pensamiento antes del final no es para si habré ganado o no el premio especial, no, sino que pienso:

"¿Se me verá fabuloso debajo del agua?"

Por eso esbozo mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante de anuncio de dentífrico, oye, nunca se sabe. Hay que morirse con estilo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **bueno, bueno, espero que os haya gustado mi aportación al reto de "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la pradera, lugar muy recomendable, por cierto. Por si alguien lo duda, la canción es una muy libre adaptación de "Había una vez un circo" de Los Payasos de la Tele. Se recomienda tener bien presente el ritmo y cantarla a coro con el grupo de animadoras xD Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado esta historia donde en vez de cañonazos la muerte la señala un jurado típico de los concursos de talentos (cualquier parecido con la realidad es, probablemente, intencionado xD). Piruletas virtuales a todos los que pilléis la referencias a varias cosillas que hay por ahí, incluyendo a mi otra historia de los Juegos con Hambre (que seguramente seréis todos, no soy demasiado sutil xD). Olé por la auto-publicidad indiscriminada xD

Y ya sabéis, decidme qué os ha parecido en un review. Si lo hacéis, Finnick irá a vuestra casa a susurraros "Repollo" al oído xD Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, e invitaciones sutiles para el ingreso en un psiquiátrico :D ¿Qué puntuación creéis que se llevó Finnick al final?


End file.
